


Becoming Friends

by Sabriel_4Ever



Series: Growing Closer [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends, Female Spidey knows magic, Genderbent characters stuck in a reality that isn't their own, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Tony and Steve are Peter's adoptive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_4Ever/pseuds/Sabriel_4Ever
Summary: Petra and Wanda Wilson-Parker, wind up in a universe where everyone is the opposite sex from their world (ie, their normal sex), they're both kind of used to odd dimension hopping though, so that doesn't bother them, the bothersome part, is that this worlds versions of them don't exactly get along.They decide, after having met both of them, to change that. (rating might go up to M later, but as of right now, I think it'll stay T)





	1. Arrival

Wanda groans, getting up and grabbing her arm, she looks around, she’s sure that Petra had been dragged through the portal with her, but she can’t see her. She _does_ however see a _guy_ wearing a very familiar costume, Petra's Spider-Woman costume to be exact, but this one is built for him, and much less upgraded. She groans again and sighs, “Looks like we’re not in Kansas anymore.”

She teleports to the roof where the male Spidey is, smiling to herself and waving, becoming confused fairly quickly afterwards, she’s sure the Spidey saw her, so why was he heading in the other direction? She shrugs and follows easily. It takes her about twenty minutes of following this universe’s Spidey before he turns to her. She perks up and grins behind her mask, not noticing the hostile stance he’s currently sporting, or the fact that his approach is more angry than happy.

“Hiya!… Peter right?” She tilts her head and his approach becomes more furious, finally catching her notice, she begins slowly backing up.

“Easy there dude! All the DP’s in the multiverse are spider-friendly to my knowledge, and I mean, I’m definitely more that spider- _friendly_ , but, either way, I wouldn’t do ya like that man, never. Not a single version of me in the multiverse that, well, is _me_ , would. At least, none that I know of, not knowingly. Look, I just wanna know if you’ve seen someone, she’s shorter than you, wearing the same costume, more modified though? We got shoved through-”

Spidey stops after Wanda’s cornered, glaring at the woman and cutting her off mid-sentence, “Stop following me Deadpool, I don’t know, or care, how you got turned into a woman,” ‘Note to self, this is a Wade universe, hopefully,’ Wanda thinks to herself “it’s your problem, not mine. You and me, we’re not friends, if you tell anyone my name… Well, they probably won’t believe you actually.”

Wanda’s shoulders stiffen, her jaw tightening as she forces herself to ignore White’s cruel remarks about her own Spidey. Her mask’s eyes narrow at Peter and she steps closer to him, “ _Wow_ , and here I thought you were the Spider-Man of this universe. Newsflash here kid, just because I’m crazy, just because I tend to lack tact and a whole lot of other shit, it doesn’t mean I deserve to be treated like your fucking step-stool. Keep acting like it does and you'll piss me off more than I'm already pissed off. Ya know what's really pissing me off about this situation?”

Peter rolls his eyes behind his mask, “I couldn’t care less Deadpool, stop following me.” He turns to leave and Wanda grabs his arm, holding onto it, hard.

“It pisses me off, that in _every single universe_ that I’ve ever seen, where _I_ exist as Deadpool, in _any_ form, male or female, it takes _you_. Peter, or Petra Parker, _Spider-Man/Woman_ , to show me that I don't _**have** _ to be a fucking villain, no matter _what_ the dicks in their high tower have to say. It _pisses me off_ that in **_this_ ** universe, there’s a Wade Wilson out there, probably _pining_ to be your friend and almost _definitely_ willing to work with you and **_learn_ ** to do things by your rules, and you wouldn’t even give him the time of day in a situation that would make most people **_deeply uncomfortable_**. _You_ , the guy that’s supposed to believe in helping **_everyone_** , big, small, whoever, won’t help _one_ guy? Why? Because some dickwads in a tower told you he’s not a good person? Aren’t you the one that’s supposed to believe that **_anyone_ ** can become a good person?” She lets go of his arm, he’s looking at her, expression unseen through his mask. When he doesn’t move away, she goes for the jugular “Are you a hero Peter? Or are you just another villain contributing to the crap destruction of this fucked up world?”

He grabs her by the front of her suit with one hand and slams her into the wall, hand balled into a fist, not flinching at the loud crack as he does so, or the snap under his fist, “Stay. Away. From. Me.”

She smirks, grabbing his wrist and pressing a pressure point on his hand that forces him to release her, she smiles up at him and laughs darkly, “Gladly, I’m assuming you wouldn’t know where this version of me lives? No? Gonna have to go over a mental list of my old safe houses then.” She walks away, ignoring the pain in her ribs, and his confused and put off silence, “Oh, and if you run into a shorter, much more female version of yourself, tell her that her wife’s heading to find this universes version of herself. You probably won’t do that, but, at least I told you to, she can be mad at you, personally, I don’t like sleeping on the couch.”

She focuses on finding this universe’s version of her, ignoring the boxes chatter as she heads to the first place on her mental list.

 

Petra groans as she stands up and looks around, “Motherfucker” she’s in Stark tower, not only that, but the broken window and the fact that the genderswapped versions of her friends are all glaring at her, tells her that the portal literally threw her into the tower, through the window, she _should_ be dead, if she were a regular human she would have been, but, through the power of serious genetic enhancements, she lived.

She sighs and looks around, “Right, not in Kansas anymore. Have any of you guys seen Wanda? Female, probably asking about me, wearing a Deadpool costume?”

As she sees Stark’s lip upturn into a sneer at the mention of Deadpool, Petra’s heckles rise, the fur under her suit standing up in anger, and turning red. “You got a problem with my wife being a Deadpool Stark? ‘Cause, I gotta tell ya, if this is one of the universes where you don’t like this version of me just because I associate with Deadpool, you’d better help me get home before your suits, _mysteriously_ disappear and JARVIS stops working.”

She smiles sweetly behind her mask, the false and biting sweetness having leaked into her voice, Tony looks affronted, “As if you could-”

Petra rolls her eyes, “You wanna call my bluff?” She pulls out her phone, and the custom receiver she’d made for both her and Wanda in case of situations like this, she mutters as she looks at her phone and the receiver in her hand, her hand glows as she focuses on the phone, the phone shifts and moves, coming apart and putting itself back together, parts of it shifting in shape and some new parts being crafted from nearby metals of the same structure. She smirks at Stark when she holds the newest phone they have in this universe, “Are you absolutely sure you wanna do that Stark?” She puts the receiver in her pocket again.

Tony rolls his eyes, “If you’re the alternate reality version of the Spider-Man you look like, you’re _really_ far from home, this one isn’t even friends with Deadpool, much less _married_ to him.”

Petra freezes, her body going rigid. She looks at Tony, “You and Rogers wouldn’t happen to have an adopted son named…” She thinks for a few moments “Peter Parker would you?”

Tony looks taken aback by that, “What’s that got to do with anything?"

Petra shrugs, “His female version is a friend of mine in my universe, was curious if this was one where he lives with Mau- May or you. Guessing he’s not friends with Spidey here?”

Tony shakes his head slowly and Petra nods, “JARVIS, tell me where Wand- erm, Wade Wilson is currently hiding out.”

Tony, “Don’t do that JARVIS.”

Petra looks at him, face deadpan, “I could reprogram him from my phone you know?”

Tony snorts and she rolls her eyes, turning on her phone, opening the app she keeps in her phone’s storage at all times. She begins typing, logs into the Stark tower WiFi easily. Clint tried to peek over her shoulder to see what she was doing, and she pushed him away with a playful swat. Ten minutes later, the power shuts off and reboots.

She looks up, “Alright, JARVIS tell me where Wade Wilson is currently hiding out.”

“Don’t listen to her JARVIS”

JARVIS tells her the address and she smirks at Tony’s wide eyed stare from under her mask. “Told you.” She takes a running leap out the window and begins swinging her way to the address, right, find this universe’s Wan- Wade, enlist his help to find her Wanda. Easy. Her spider fur goes back to it’s normal brown color.


	2. Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [White]  
> {Yellow}  
> 'thoughts'

Wanda arrives at the first safe house in very little time, spitting out the blood that had accumulated in her mouth due to her still broken, but healing, ribs on the way there. She knocks on the door and doesn’t even bother to move at the sound of a gun cocking before the door opens. She looks at the gun in amusement.

“Hiya Wade! Sorry for the intrusion, but as one DP to another, getting trapped in a universe where your friends don’t like you, _sucks_. Seriously. You wouldn’t happen to still be in contact with Cable would you?”

He shakes his head, oddly silent, but that might be because she had mentioned having friends.

She sighs, pushing her way into the apartment. “Well, that sucks, mind if I hang out for a bit? My wife got shoved through the portal with me, and I think she would likely know where to find me in this world, _especially_ if she runs into this universe’s Spidey.”

Wade looks slightly confused as he closes the door behind her, “You’re not worried that Spidey would hurt her? He doesn’t really like me or anyone really associated with me.”

She snorts, “Yeah, I saw that.” She shrugs, wincing as it jars her ribs, “he wouldn’t buy that she's actually my wife until she says it, and after that, well, she could kick his ass a few dozen ways with her hands tied behind her back and blindfolded. She’ll be fine, even if he does stoop to that low, but I doubt he will-”

There’s another knock on the door and Wade looks at her, surprised. She shrugs wincing again, and motions for him to answer it.

 

Petra arrives at the crappy apartment and is hit with a wave of sadness, she remembers how Wanda lived before she became her friend. She remembers the chair of death and the boxes running rampant, she remembers the levels of self-loathing, ever increased by the fact that she let Elliot’s father take him from her, _'f_ _uck, does this version even know he has a kid? If Elliot’s father could’ve made sure she never knew about Elli he would have, so maybe not. Fuck…_ _'_

She breathes deeply and knocks on the door, hearing the sound of a gun cocking, her spidey-sense buzzes slightly, as the door swings open, _‘right, all the killing too. Christ.’_

She looks at him, an eyebrow raised behind her mask, as the gun is leveled at her.

“Spidey?” He shakes his head quickly, a confused look overtaking his features behind his mask, she smiles slightly, god, they even have the same mannerisms. She waves.

“Hi! Not this universe’s Spidey, I’m afraid. Have you seen-?”

Wanda walks out from behind him and smiles at Petra, Petra sags with relief. “Thank god. You alright beautiful?”

Wanda nods, not letting on to the fact that her ribs are broken and still mending, “Absolutely, me and Wade were just talking about you. You didn’t happen to run into this universe’s Spider-Man did you?”

She shakes her head, “No, but from what little Nat-… Tony gave away, he’s a dick.” She looks at Wanda when she snorts and winces slightly. Petra growls, her spider fur turning red again, “A dick that hurt you. _I'm gonna-_ ”

Wanda pulls her into the apartment, quickly and easily, with one hand, under Wade's arm, and with the other she takes off her mask. The confused man closes the door behind them as Wanda kisses Petra through her mask. “Easy there Red, no ripping any Spidey’s to shreds.”

Petra whines, "But he  _hurt_ you."

Wanda smiles and rubs her thumb over Petra’s masked cheek, “I know beautiful, but I kinda provoked him. He got _slightly_ provoked when I attempted to see if he knew where his Wade might be, which I mean, he dealt with it by turning the other way, and, of course, I followed him, because you know me, I didn’t really catch that that was his way of telling me to fuck off. Which ended in him getting all pissed-off-spider on me because I know his name. Which, of course I was confused by that, ‘cause, what universe’s me _doesn’t_ know the Spidey’s names? Then he tried? to threaten me, thinking I was this one” she motions to Wade, “I got pissed, because if he’s treating his Wade like that, then everyone must be treating him like crap, and I remember those days, they sucked, a lot-”

Petra nods, pulling off her mask as she kisses Wanda, “I get it sweetheart, I was reminded of what it was like becoming a part of your life and seeing all of that while I stood out there getting up the nerve to knock.” Petra has eight eyes, they get progressively smaller the farther up her face they go, the bottom two are both fading from a glowing red color into brown, the two above it are blue, the two above that are that same glowing red color, and the final two are violet. She is covered in red spider-fur that's slowly turning brown, and when she opens her mouth, you can see that her canines are little black fangs.

Wanda nods furiously, “Exactly! _So_ , I just kinda, gave him a reason to think about what I said. Why do you think he’s such a dick to Deadpool’s anyways?”

Petra sighs, resting her head on Wanda’s shoulder, “It’s a Stark-Rogers universe.”

Wanda groans, “motherfuckin-. That explains it, I mean, at least we stepped in before something really _fucked_ happened, because seriously, the amount of pain those Wade's and Wanda’s have to go through. Christ it just isn’t right.”

Petra nods, “I know sweetheart.” She sighs, “I’m guessing Wade’s not still in contact with Cable, which means I’m gonna be building us some new dimension hopping equipment earlier than we’d planned, which probably means I should find a way to get into the Stark Labs to do so. That’s gonna be _fun!”_ Petra groans. “Right, before I do that, gonna need to get new clothes, can’t walk into Stark tower looking like Spidey, but like Petra, well.” She snickers and grins, kissing Wanda’s cheek again. “I’m gonna go see if I can find a thrift store or something that’s open right now. I’ll be back in a couple of hours, and if I’m not, feel free to track me down however it is you always find me.” She turns and smiles at Wade.

“As for you.” She walks up to him and hugs him, ignoring the flinch at the kind human contact. “Don’t ever give up hope that Spidey might one day be your friend. Up until now, every universe that  _I've_ been in, where the Spidey was a version of me and the DP was a version of Wanda, which he is and you are, regardless of gender, we were dating, engaged, married, or friends that were approaching the dating stage. And at least a few of their stories started out like yours is right now, and all of those few have one thing in common with this universe, so, I think, with a bit of help, he’ll stop being a dick.” She let’s him go, rolling her eyes as he opens his mouth, obviously bothered, “I don’t care what the boxes say, no Wade or Wanda Wilson is gonna be treated like garbage if I have _any_ say in it, and you’ll just have to learn to get used to that. It’ll take a while for us to be able to leave, and in the meantime, I’m gonna help bring this universe on track.”

Wade gapes at her as she turns, pulls on her mask, and leaves through the window. He turns to Wanda, still gaping.

 

[She’s-]

{Scary?}

[That was honestly, kinda hot]

{IKR?!!}

“How did you manage to land _that?”_

Wanda grins at him, “By being me, and learning to live by her rules. She believes in the sanctity of life, so I did my best to at least _act_ like I did too. Anyways, since she’s determined that while she’s going to make us some dimension hopping tech, we’re going to wear this universe’s Spidey down to possibly dating you eventually.” She pulls a notepad and a red crayon out of one of her pouches, handing them to Wade.

He tilts his head, “What am I supposed to do with this? Do you want me to doodle some Spideypool fanart? I need some blue and black if I’m gonna do that. Though, I guess just red _could_ work depending on the fanart."

She grins wider, and chuckles, “I, am going to give you some tips on seducing the Spidey. I want _you_ to take notes.”

Wade’s mask eyes widen and in a flurry of motion, he’s sitting on the couch, watching her with rapt attention.

Her lips twitch again, “Alright, now, the best way through any Spidey's thorny attitude is through their stomach-”

 

(Twenty Minutes, Several Doodles, A Bathroom Break, and A Couple Of Repeated Explanations Later)

“That should be- Oh! And _never_ , ever ever ever listen to anyone else’s intel if he’s been kidnapped. If they say he's dead, and you think he isn't, listen to your gut there, some of us didn’t, and, well, let’s just say it didn’t go over very well. Petra will probably make you some tech too, just in case you need to get to us so we can help you out in those situations.”

He tilts his head, “Petra?”

She hums, “My Spidey’s name.”

“She won’t mind-?”

“No, Petra won’t mind you knowing her name”

[She’s lying]

{But… She and that Spidey are married, so maybe?}

[Who could even remotely care about us, let alone not mind us knowing their secret identity? She has to be lying.]

Wanda clicks her tongue, glaring at the boxes, “You two are very annoying, you know that?” She turns from them to Wade, “I’m not lying, why would I lie to another me? _Spidey’s_ can **_love_ ** people like us, or, did you completely fail to notice my wife kiss my bare face, with no qualms? She doesn’t mind any of us knowing her name, she’s very Deadpool-friendly. Seriously, _why_ would I lie about something like this?”

Wade looks confused, “How can you see them?”

She snorts, “Petra’s additional abilities, combined with the specific marriage we went with, it included some complex magic, and now, basically I can see and hear other people’s hallucinations.”

Wade nods slowly, "Oh. Okay then. Isn't that confusing with your own boxes?"

Wanda shrugs and smiles slightly at him, “Not really, other people's hallucinations are kind of faint, so it’s easy to tell what isn’t real or my own hallucination, and ignore it, unless I want to focus on them, which, I  _was_  focusing on your boxes because I know how they affect you." She walks around him and looks at his paper, "Underline that last one several times, it’s _very_ important.”

Wade turns back to his paper and underlines the final note five times. "Alright, done, what now?"

Wanda hums, "Now we wait for Petra to have a chat with your Spidey. Wanna go grab some tacos while we wait?"


	3. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I got sick and was having a whole lot of trouble writing for a bit there.

Peter’s laying on a roof, there's no fire escape or easy roof access on this building. His mask is off and clutched in his right hand. He's staring at the night sky, his whole body tense as though his spidey sense is warning of something approaching, but it's not, as far as he can tell. He's just, thinking.

He sits up, moving to the center of the roof and looking around, a bit paranoid. He remembers his family all going to bed, and the only other people around who could get up here would be Daredevil, who wouldn’t be able to see his face either way, and Deadpool, who he’s pretty sure knows his name, unless the female Deadpool was actually a different Deadpool? Either way, he probably knew by now, he couldn’t imagine a Deadpool in any universe who could actually keep their mouth shut.

Thinking about the female Deadpool has him staring at the mask he's holding in his hands. He runs a hand through his hair as he looks at it, his stomach tying itself in knots as her words from before repeat in his mind. _‘Why did I hurt her? She wasn’t physically attacking me, only verbally. I should be able to brush that off by now, what with J. J. Jameson and his fans.’_

He shakes his head, staring at his mask still. “What if she was right?”

“What if, indeed.” His head snaps up and he turns around to find a woman standing there, wearing his costume, but, no, it looked more like it was her own, with the same general concept as his in mind.

She waves at him, her voice filled with the kind of cheer that sounds very authentic, but Peter could tell probably isn't, because his spidey sense began buzzing lightly shortly after her arrival. “Hi there Peter. I was swinging through the area and saw you sitting here, and well, I decided I’d like to have a chat with you. I’m sure Wanda already said her piece, and I know she knows us well enough to give us something to think about when we need to pull our heads out of our asses and actually think, but…” She sighs, “I figured I should talk to you, spider to spider, Peter to Petra, which, for that to be fair I’ll take off my mask, but I won’t blame you if ya freak out and leave.”

When she doesn’t get a response to that she sighs and takes off her mask, ignoring his full body shiver, because, hey! At least he didn’t run away. She sits beside him, “Yep, that’s how I reacted when I saw it, Wanda wanted to fangirl, but avoided doing so, because manners. That wasn’t the smartest idea, but anyways. Yeah, this happened to me after me and Wanda started dating, though, in the majority of the Stark-Rogers universes where it happened at all, it happened before they were even friends. The Spidey’s usually had to actually get a taste of Wanda or Wade’s life, figuratively and then literally because of the neat new empathy crap that comes with this shitty look, before they stopped listening to the absolute bull their family had been spouting. I just, I have to tell ya man, sometimes people are wrong, and sometimes other people are better than the first are giving them credit for. Sometimes, they can actually be good guys, and I mean, who is going to give the "problematic" guys a chance to be better besides us? No one else even wants to try and interact with them, much less try and help them learn to be good.”

Peter looks at her, wide-eyed, and she smiles at him, “just think about it.” She pats him on the leg and goes to get up, he grabs her wrist and she turns to look at him, it’s her turn to be confused.

“What if-… What if I’m afraid he’ll get hurt when he decides to become close to me?”

She smiles at him slightly, “Well, for one thing, Deadpool’s can’t die, they’ve been cursed that way. Or well, I guess it’s more that they can’t stay that way, and it really sucks for them. They _have_ to live through everything bad that happens to them regardless of what it might or might not be. Most have tried dying in every way that’s even remotely possible, including being atomized, it never really sticks.”

Peter nods slowly, “But there are… There are worse things than death in this world.”

She nods, “And most Deadpool’s have lived through just about everything on that list at least once in their life. Their healing factor is borne from torture and pain that’s so much worse than you can imagine. Honestly, what’s worse? Possibly causing them to live through something that would hurt them, but that they could find a way back from, or ostracizing them like all of the other heroes do? What’s worse? Telling them they aren’t worth it, or giving them a chance at happiness, even if there are rocks along the way? Personally, I believe not letting someone have even the slightest bit of happiness is worse than the possibility of indirectly causing them pain, or accidentally, but directly doing so.”

Peter nods slowly and sighs, leaning back on his hands, “I _royally_ fucked up, didn’t I?”

She shakes her head and sits back down, “Nah, you fucked up just as badly as several other’s before you did, but unlike them, you have me, and if I know anything, it’s the advice my wife will give this universe’s DP about how to nab you. I’ve heard her give the speech enough times in the past, granted, those were far less undeveloped cases, but she goes for an overall lesson teaching thing, because preparation is nice for all our little quirks.”

Peter sits up and looks at her, Petra smiles at him, her little fangs showing, “Alright, the most important thing to remember, if he offers to buy you food, say yes, he’ll buy himself something to eat too, and he’ll probably eat more than you. Honestly, if he’s offering it’s probably because he’s hungry, but also possibly because you’re hungrier than you thought you were and are being snappy enough to make him think you need something for your blood sugar. Which, when a Wade or Wanda in the state he’s currently in, notices that you’re being snappy, it’s because you’re being _cruelly_ so. Just agree to eat with him if he offers, suggest your own food if you want to eat something else, he’ll probably be too happy that you’re agreeing to bicker the first few times.”

Peter nods and Petra continues.

 

(Fifteen Minutes and a Few Confirmations Later)

“-Right, and finally, if you get kidnapped, expect him to find you, make plans to get out other ways, just in case, but be sure to make dozens for how to do so in the chaos that would occur if a Deadpool showed up and started massacring all of the people there. I think that's it.”

Peter nods, “Got it… Thank you, and, tell your wife I’m sorry for hurting her.”

Petra nods stiffly, “She’s resilient, and she provoked you on purpose, but I will give her your message, because I’m sure you think you shouldn’t have taken the bait, even though she knows better than most people, Hell, better than most _deadpool’s_ how to push our buttons. She’s a smart one, and I’m one of the few Petra/Peter’s who went through the torture that led to my new face, and _actually_ told her I wouldn’t get therapy for my spiders if she wouldn’t get them for her boxes. She can ignore them like they’re barely minor pests now, yellow is still partially her thought process though, so she listens to her more than White, though, from what she says, White has been getting better at being productive and helping her make good decisions without being a dick to her, so she might be listening to her more than Yellow soon.”

Peter looks confused, "Your spiders?"

“Red and Blue were my spiders, they disappeared, hallucination wise, a while back. The only problem I have now is when either of the two become my main mindset. Like Red, he turns my fur red and my bottom two eyes as well, but he’s also the angry one, when he’s in control, I’m _much_ more likely to actually go out and murder someone than normal. Whereas blue, is the opposite, when they’re in control, I’ve reached a _bad_ depression and am _much_ more likely to try and find one of Wanda’s weapons for a _very_ different reason. She locked all of her weapons up after she’d figured out what the spiders are like, the lock can only be opened up with a blood test, a retinal scan and several other forms of identification. Blue couldn’t hurt her and red doesn’t ever want to. Red’s _very_ protective of her, just as I am. Wanda had to stop me from coming out here and killing you because I just wanted you to _pay_ for hurting her by the way.”

Peter looks at her with wide eyes, and winces, “Wow... Sorry for inducing your inner rage monster.”

Petra shrugs, “I’ve learned to accept that they exist, and you've apologized for hurting Wanda already. I'm not going to murder you, though, I might get even via hurting you just a little.” She pats his knee, “anyways, after you accept Wade’s invitation, you can apologize, he might stab or shoot or punch himself to be sure he isn’t hallucinating, you wouldn’t be able to stop him if you tried, he just moves too fast for our senses to register in those instances, accept that and move on. Though, you, being concerned for his well being would probably make him ecstatic.”

Peter gulps and nods, “I'll understand if you do... Alright. Thanks for the advice.” He sighs, “I should probably head home.”

Petra grins, perking up a bit, “Could I come with you? I need access to the Stark labs to get back home.”

Peter looks at her, confused, “How would I explain the-”

She smirks and runs a hand over her face, suddenly, the fur seems to sort of meld with her skin, her top six eyes disappearing from sight and her black fangs looking like normal human teeth. “Tada!”

“How?”

Petra shrugs and smiles, “Complex transfiguration, combined with a whole lot of studying the human body. The fur will come out if I’m startled enough though, so let’s just avoid that.”

Peter nods and they begin swinging towards the tower.


End file.
